Looking Through Your Eyes (Gil and Susan version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Tyley Ross (Gil Nexdor) and Selena Gomez (Susan Test) One evening in Neverland, Gil and Susan were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, Anastasia, Mulan, and Cinderella are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Susan, since McLeach and his guards are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Gil whispered. "I understand, Gil." Susan whispered, as she kissed Gil on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Susan...always." Gil said as he and Susan began to sing: Gil: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Susan: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Gil and Susan: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, and the Lost Animal Boys, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Gil and Susan were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Baba Looey sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Pixie said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Dixie sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Kiara said in disgust. Gil and Susan: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Gil: More than I remember Susan: More than I have known Gil and Susan: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Gil and Susan held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Gil and Susan: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Gil and Susan kissed. "Oh, Gil. This is the best night I'd ever have." Susan sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Gil's shoulder. Gil wrapped Susan around her and said, "I know. I love you, Susan." "I love you too, Gil." said Susan, as she and Gil slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Gil." Susan said. "Goodnight, Susan." Gil said. Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, and the Lost Animal Boys fell asleep with Gil and Susan in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Looking Through Your Eyes Stuff Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:Song Fic